


Forever?

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: I heard this song and this fic instantly came into my head and I wrote this in a day.Chuck isn't dealing well with life without his husbandDon't Wanna Write This Song - Brett Young*Spotify playlistst for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Forever?

Chuck was sitting on the grass with his legs crossed, the sun rising through the trees off in the distance.  
“Hi” he laughed “I feel so ridiculous talking to you like this” he picked at the grass around him. “I still have your clothes hanging in my closet, and I’ve been sleeping on your pillow, which sucks because it’s starting to lose your scent, my fucking heart is broken and I don’t know how to deal with it” he threw the hand full of grass he had pulled up “And it’s not because we broke each other’s hearts, neither of us cheated or lied and I still have to live with goodbye, and I don't want to admit that you’re gone”  
He was now fidgeting with the dog tag hanging from a chain around his neck.  
“Every night I pour a glass of whiskey and keep put it next to your picture as I scream and cry, the flowers your brought home before you left are all wilted but I can’t seem to take them down” He felt like he was going to cry but he wasn’t sure if there were any tears left. “I know you hate flowers but I thank you for always buying them for me, and I hope you're not mad that I brought you some. Well just one, it’s a Gladiolus” He let out a small laugh “Shut up, I know it's ridiculous, but the guy at the flower shop said it represents strength and it looks cool so yeah I thought I’d bring just one to place on your headstone” Chuck ran his fingers over his last name etched in the stone “They put the stone up last night and it looks nice, but seeing your name here, it’s hard, it’s so fucking hard John and I’m so mad at you for leaving me, you promised me” Chuck screamed out his anger and sadness, tucking his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

“Hey Chuck”  
He jumped “Sarah you scared the shit out of me”  
“Sorry”  
“I thought you said I could have some time alone”  
“It’s been two hours”  
“I hadn’t realized”  
“Do you want more time or do you want me to take you home?” She handed him a small package of tissues.  
“Uh give me a few more minutes”  
Sarah nodded at him and walked away.  
“I’ll come visit you soon” he kissed the wedding band that was handing on the same chain as the dog tag “I’ll love you forever John” He rested his forehead against the cool stone in front of him, tears falling down his face.

-Two days later-

“Hello again” Chuck laid out a blanket “I miss having lunch with you, so Ellie packed me a basket, I haven’t really had much of an apatite, but I’m going to try, she packed me a sandwich and some veggies with that dip she makes that you loved so much” Chuck took a sip from his can of grape soda, “Alex said she stopped by with Morgan, and it breaks my heart even more that you weren’t there to find out she is having a little boy and of course Morgan is listing every Star Wars character and Alex is saying no to all of them” He laughed then took a bite of his sandwich, “She wants to name him after you, at least the middle name, I cried. Ellie now makes me carry a small package of tissue with me because of how often I burst into tears” He ate a bit more of his sandwich.  
“I caught myself thinking of what we would name our children, and I have a feeling you would want a kid named Reagan or something after a gun but I don’t know enough gun names and it was the first time since you left that I felt happy, but it only lasted a short time before I realized” he was trying not to cry so he could eat but he was failing. “I was thinking about getting a dog, I know we have talked about it but life got busy and we never got around to it, but now that I’m taking some time off I was thinking about it. Remember all those sled dogs in Alaska, that was so fun, I’d give anything to relive our honeymoon, broken foot and all”  
Chuck sat there for over an hour trying his best to eat and reliving some of his favorite memories from the last eight years.

-A week later-

“Sorry I haven’t been here, I’ve missed you, but I’m finding it harder and harder to find the words to say. I’m still in so much pain, I can’t even explain the pain” He sighed, placing a single flower on top of the headstone “This is a lily, it means sadness, because I haven’t felt any other emotion. Sarah drug me out of bed today, apparently I’ve been laying in our bed for two days and I hadn’t even realized it.” Chuck picked up the lily and threw it “Fuck” he yelled “I hate this so much, I can’t do this, it’s not fair”  
“You’re being rude Chuck”  
Chuck’s heart sank at the familiar voice, he slowly turned around. “What the fuck are you doing here Shaw?”  
“Watching your world crumble”  
“You killed my dad, tried to kill me and my friends multiple times, I don’t understand what I did to you, you have been so focused on ruining my life and enjoying my misery. I’ve never done anything to you, Sarah killed your wife and you slept with her and pretended to love her, yeah you tried to kill her but once we saved her you gave up”  
“I just like seeing your pain, I heard your husband died and then found out that husband was John Casey himself, it was a double delight”  
“I fucking hate you”  
Shaw shrugged  
“You escaped ten months ago and you could be anywhere doing anything why did you come here? What’s the plan?”  
“I didn’t have much of a plan, just wanted to see if for myself”  
Chuck pointed to the headstone “Well there it is, does it bring you some kind of joy?”  
“Yeah, actually it makes me happy”  
“You need to walk away right now”  
“What are you going to do Chuck?”  
“Nothing, but I want you to get away from me, I hate you with every fiber of my being”  
“Oh no Charles Bartowski hates me, how will I ever live with that” Shaw laughed  
“You won’t have to live with anything” he whispered “Pineapple”  
Shaw didn’t have time to react before a bullet went through the side of his head,  
Chuck really regretted not taking a few steps back before saying the code word, he would never get that image out of his head, or the feeling of having blood and probably brain matter hit his face.  
“Oh god” he gagged “Oh no” he gagged again, Sarah ran up and handed him a one of her shirts from the van so he could wipe his face off.  
“We got him Chuck”  
“Are you okay?”  
She looked over at Shaw, Chuck could see a small sign of sadness. “It’s what needed to be done, I’ve been expecting this since he escaped, it’s weird seeing it come true, but the guy who is laying here isn’t the same guy I loved, or thought I love”  
“I’m sorry Sarah”  
“I’ll take care of this, you did so good today”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, now go”  
Chuck looked towards the direction the bullet came from, far in the difference he saw a figure in all black running towards him, Chuck took off running, he didn’t know he could run that fast, but the last month has been horrible and everything he needed was getting closer the faster he ran. It hurt when their bodies slammed together, and Chuck kind of felt like an octopus with how he wrapped his arms and legs around his husband, he couldn’t hold back his emotion anymore, he sobbed into the crook of Casey’s neck. Casey’s own tears cool on his hot skin.  
“It’s so good to see you Bartwoski”  
“Don’t look at me, I’ve covered in brain” he gagged again  
Casey’s body vibrated with a laugh “Then let’s get you home so I can clean you up”  
“As long as you promise we will never do that again”  
“Never” Casey kissed the side of his head “I love you so fucking much Bartowski”  
“I love you, John”

The drive home was a blur, Casey carried Chuck up to their master bathroom, quickly stripping him down and getting him in the shower before he passed out from the sight of blood.  
He spent his time making sure every inch of him was clean, spending their time touching as much of each other as they could and stealing kisses every chance they got.  
Chuck was very thankful for the heated towel rack Casey installed, not much felt better than being wrapped in a warm giant fluffy towel after a shower or bath. He dried himself off really well and crawled into their bed, followed by Casey.

They were laying under the comforter facing each other, Casey’s hand gently cupping Chuck’s face, his thumb running over his cheek. “I’m so proud of you Chuck, you did so well”  
“It wasn’t hard to act sad and heartbroken, I had no idea when I was going to see you again, and seeing that headstone hurt so bad, if you die for real I’m going to die of heartbreak”  
“I’m sorry”  
“It was my idea, and it worked, I just wish he would have shown up earlier”  
“I have a confession”  
“I’m not sure I’m emotionally ready for that”  
“There was a microphone hidden in the headstone, I heard everything you said”  
“Shit” Chuck laughed.  
“So you want to have kids”  
“Out of everything I said, that is what you want to bring up”  
“We can talk about the sex experiments later” he teased. “But yes, I want that too Chuck, but maybe we will start with a puppy”  
“We can talk about that later, right now we are going to spend a week in this house locked away from the world. We need to make up for a month of not seeing each other or talking”  
The way Casey kissed him reminded him of their wedding night, the slow kiss full of passion and love that still made Chuck’s heart flutter. “Wait” Chuck pulled away and quickly got out of the bed  
“Nice ass” Casey smirked watching him run into the bathroom.  
He crawled back into the bed grabbing Casey’s left hand and sliding his ring back to where it belonged.  
“It took me a while to get used to wearing it, but then not having it for the last month I felt like something was missing”  
“It was a hard month, and Ellie and Morgan will probably kick your ass when they find out it was all fake”  
“Shit, I forgot to call Alex”  
“I sent her a text in the car, told her we will have a family dinner here in a few nights but I get to have alone time with you first”  
Chuck’s cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he had been smiling now that him and Casey were not banned contacting each other, but he was glad Casey got to hear him, well mostly “I just realized you had to listen to me sob and scream, to the point where I almost thought it was real”  
“It hurt, I could feel your pain, and I wanted so bad to run to you and hold you and never let go”  
“I love you so much” Chuck surged forward pushing Casey on his back and laying on top of him.  
Casey’s hands gripped Chuck’s ass pulling him as close as he could get him “I love you, Chuck”  
Chuck took his time kissing his husband, their bodies moving together perfectly, the feeling of being complete again washing over both of them. 

Casey’s fingers were moving in and out of Chuck’s hole at a brutally slow pace but neither of them were in a rush, Casey never thought he would be so in love and overwhelmed with so much emotion, yeah he had always liked Chuck, and it did take him a while to say I love you after Chuck did, and he thought the emotions he felt at their wedding were strong but being apart from each other had made him realize just how strong that love truly was.  
“I need you more than I ever have John” Chuck moaned into his ear “I need you so bad”  
“I’m here, and I’m never leaving again” Casey blindly felt around for the bottle of lube he tossed on the bed earlier while they kissed.  
He pressed the bottle into Chuck’s hand, and as much as Chuck didn’t want their lips to never be apart again he wanted Casey inside of him more. Sitting up on Casey’s thighs “Did you get more muscles?”  
Casey laughed “I had a lot of downtime and pent up energy and the only thing I could do was work out”  
“Pent up energy?” Chuck’s lubed up hand wrapped around the base of Casey’s dick, making Casey growl, “Did you do anything else with that energy”  
“I couldn’t” Casey took a deep breath “I was waiting for you”  
“Me too” Chuck did a few more strokes to make sure Casey was nice and lubed up.  
Casey held Chuck’s hips, helping lower him down on his cock. “God I’ve missed you so much” his hands ran up Chuck’s chest “You’re so fucking beautiful”  
Chuck blushed, it didn’t matter how many times over the years Casey complimented him it still made him blush, he grabbed Casey’s hand, lacing their fingers together  
“Forever”  
“Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Don't Wanna Write This Song by Brett Young- Check it out, his voice is amazing.
> 
> There's a dress in the closet, that I just can't throw away  
> I know it might sound crazy, but I haven't changed your pillowcase  
> A heart half full, or half empty  
> Is half gone either way, with you gone  
> What went wrong?  
> Maybe the hardest part  
> Is we didn't break this heart  
> Nobody cheated or lied  
> I still have to live with goodbye  
> But how can I just move on?  
> I've loved you for way too long  
> I don't want to admit that you're gone  
> I don't wanna write this song  
> Don't wanna write this song  
> Another glass of whiskey, by your picture in a frame  
> I'm playin' all the black keys and cryin' out your name  
> I'm holdin' on, or lettin' go  
> It's gonna kill me either way  
> With you gone  
> Oh  
> Maybe the hardest part  
> Is we didn't break this heart  
> Nobody cheated or lied  
> I still have to live with goodbye  
> But how can I just move on?  
> I've loved you for way too long  
> I don't want to admit that you're gone  
> I don't wanna write this song  
> Don't wanna write this song  
> Bobby pins on the dresser  
> Wilted flowers in a vase  
> I left a rose on your headstone  
> I never quite know what to say


End file.
